Memory Alpha:Content policy
de:Memory Alpha:Canon Policy nl:Memory Alpha:Canon beleid «- Policies and Guidelines (Important: This is currently only a draft policy. Please feel free to expand upon this article, and also to discuss the issue on Memory Alpha talk:Canon Policy.) The goal of Memory Alpha is to be a reliable, concise guide to all readers. Towards this end, it is necessary for us to restrict to some extent the type of information we accept. There are two types of articles: * Trek Universe ** Any subject mentioned or derived from an episode or movie. * Trek Franchise ** Includes episode and movie articles. ** Novels, computer games, and other official materials The Trek Franchise articles are not beholden to the canon policy. The policy of Memory Alpha with regards to acceptable resources for use in articles is similar to the Paramount policy regarding canon, with some exceptions. Note: A '''resource' is considered to be anything that can be referenced when writing/editing an article.'' What is considered a Valid Resource? This section is still in flux, as the policy is still under debate. *All TOS episodes *All TAS episodes (see [1]) *All Star Trek Movies *All TNG episodes *All DS9 episodes *All VOY episodes *All ENT episodes The Star Trek Encyclopedia and the Star Trek Chronology are primary sources, and as such should not be repeated verbatim in articles. They may be referenced in part, although contributors should be aware that some speculation exists within them which may not be considered valid. What is not considered a Valid Resource? This section is still in flux, as the policy is still under debate. *Fiction books published by Titan Books and Simon & Schuster (Pocket). *Roleplaying games (FASA, SFB) *Fan-made blueprints and specifications (this includes such items as Ships of the Star Fleet) *Fan fiction of any kind *Websites, unless information is clearly stated as sourced from a valid reference. Items on which policy is unclear *The relevance of the Star Fleet Technical Manual, TNG and DS9 Tech Manuals and the Star Trek Star Charts and their suitability for use in creating and contributing to articles in Memory Alpha is currently under discussion. *Background information from the production staff (Rick Sternbach, Michael Okuda, etc) should either be included under the relevant background section (where available), or added to the article's Talk page where its validity can be assessed for inclusion. Deleting Invalid Articles If you believe an article contains nothing but non-canon information, or is sourced solely from non-valid resources, they should be listed on Memory Alpha:Votes for deletion. They may be deleted two days after they have been listed. In this time, other users may defend the article's validity. If an article is concerning a canon subject but contains information from a non-valid resource, the issue should be debated on the article's individual talk page, and the article should be edited as appropriate. Except in cases of vandalism, obscenity, and other nonsense, you should not edit the article and simply delete the text.